Legendary Pokemon
Legendary Pokemon are is a collective term used to refer to incredibly rare and often very powerful Pokemon who are often featured in legends and myths across the Pokemon World. Legendary Pokemon are either such because they are the only one of their kind in existence, or because there are so few of them and sightings are so rare that they are listed as Legendary. While it is impossible to know exactly which Legendary Pokemon is the only one, and which have mulitple but low numbers, Pokemon Professors have done their best to ascertain which is which, using frequency in sitings as well as location sitings. Legendary Pokemon can also officially be divided into two term groups. The first group uses the term to describe all Pokemon that fall under the catagory of Legendary. The second group uses the term to describe the Legendary Pokemon of Sinnoh whom are said to have created the world. Known Legendary Pokemon Legendary Pokemon of Sinnoh Lake Guardians Full article: Lake Guardians '' The Lake Guardians are the embodiment of conciousness, with Uxie representing knowledge, Mespirt representing emotion and Azelf representing willpower. It is said, according to ancient legend, that these three Pokemon gave their gifts of conciousness to the world. They are the native trio of the Sinnoh Region, and are said to live within caverns at the center of Sinnoh's three main lakes, Lake Acuity, Lake Verity and Lake Valor respectively. According to legend, they were created by Arceus after he created the Creation Trio; it is said that the Lake Guardians are the key to taming and controlling the Creation Trio. After the Creation Trio departed from this world, the Lake Guardians were told to watch over humanity and give them emotions. When the humans of Sinnoh began to war with one another and were banished from their homes atop Mt. Coronet, the Lake Guardians departed to their respective caverns and entered a deep slumber. They have not been seen since. Pokemon Professors agree that there is only one of each in existence. Creation Trio ''Full article: Creation Trio The Creation Trio is comprised of the three Pokemon that assisted Arceus in creating the universe, with Dialga controlling time, Palkia controlling space and Giratina controlling antimatter. Together the four Pokemon created the universe and the worlds in it. Afterwards, Giratina was banished by Arceus to another dimension for its overly violent personality. The remaining two Pokemon departed from this world, choosing to venture off elsewhere, hidden from humanity, though they were worshipped by the people of Sinnoh as gods. Their current locations are unknown. Pokemon Professors agree there are only one of each Pokemon of this trio. Lunar Duo Full article: Lunar Duo '' The Lunar Duo is the name given to the two Pokemon, Cresselia and Darkrai. The duo is aplty named, as the two Pokemon represent two opposite phases of the moon. Darkrai represents the newmoon, which is responsible for the darkest nights, and is the bringer of nightmares. Cresselia represents the fullmoon, which is responsible for bright nights, and represents hopes and good dreams. Often, people are infected with horrible, vivid nightmares by a Darkrai, the only cure being the touch of a Lunar Wing from a Cresselia. If untreated, the nightmares can cause permanent madness, sickness and fever and in some cases death. Pokemon Professors agree that there are multiple Cresselia and Darkrai. Sea Guardians ''Full article: Sea Guardians The Sea Guardians are a duo of Pokemon, Manaphy and Phione. Manaphy make their homes in the bottom of the sea, in the cold areas far south of any known region though migrate throughout the years. Manaphy are extremely rare, and have been shown to breed, and the only Legendary Pokemon to do so. In the wild, Manaphy, known as the Prince of the Sea due to its command over sea-faring Pokemon and other aquatic animals, breed other Manaphy, but in captivity they will breed Phione. Only a handful of Manaphy and Phione have been held in capitvity, but have been released afterwards once the studies were completed. Manaphy and Phione are the only Legendary Pokemon to have been definitively studied. Professors have proven that due to this Pokemon's ability to breed, there are multiple in existence. However, because of its ability to breed, something not normally seen in Legendary Pokemon, its status as a Legendary Pokemon is often disputed. Heatran Full article: Heatran Heatran are said to be the embodiment of the planet's molten core. They is said to live within volcanos, and was originally born during volanic eruption, specifically the eruption of Stark Mountain in the Battle Zone while Regigigas was pulling apart the continents. Pokemon Professors agree there are multiple Heatran in existence. Regigigas Full article: Regigigas Regigigas was brought into existence in order to tear apart the single landmass and tow the continents and regions apart into seperate landmasses. According to legend, Regigigas towed them across the world on his back. During this moment, he accidentally created Heatran when Stark Mountain first erupted as the Battle Zone was ripped from the mainland of Sinnoh. After his job was finished, Regigigas created Regirock, Regice and Registeel from rock, ice and steel, respectively, and sent them out to create more golems. Regigigas sought to claim a piece of the lands he had towed for his own, but the humans of the world banded together and locked Regigigas away in Snowpoint Temple, at that time far from the reaches of humanity, they then put the original three golems to sleep and locked them away in unlabled caverns in the Hoenn Region. The golems were to be the key to unlocking Regigigas' bindings in Snowpoint Temple and awakening him; this was done in hopes that someone would be born one day with the strength to tame Regigigas. Pokemon Professors have agreed that Regigigas is the only one of its kind. Shaymin Full article: Shaymin Shaymin are Legendary Pokemon who are said to purify any land in an instant with only a single touch. They can bring forth hundreds of plants and flowers in seconds. It is said a Shaymin is the one responsible for the purification and abundant flower growth in Floaroma Town, which brought the town into existence. According to legend, Shaymin live in the mythical place known as the Flower Paradise, though its location on a map is unknown, and many believe the location to be a myth or lost. Pokemon Professors agree there are multiple Shaymin. Arceus Full article: Arceus '' Arceus is said to be the creator of the universe and the Pokemon world, as well as all other planets in the universe. After coming into existence, he created Dialga, Palkia and Giratina to help him grow and expand the universe and the world. Then, brought the Lake Guardians into existence, in order to help the humans he would soon create; the Lake Guardians would also become the back up for controlling the Creation Trio in case Arceus was no longer around. After the world was created, Arceus created humans and animals, scattering them across the world, then created many Mew, who would become the originator of all Pokemon in existence, many of the Mew would soon become or birth Legendary Pokemon. Giratina was soon banished for its violent behaviour by Arceus, and sent to the Distortion World. Arceus, knowing its work was done, left the world in the hands of its descendants, and entered an eternal slumber in what was known as the Hall of Origin; its location unknown to all. It is said Arceus still continues to watch over the world, though no one has proven this. Arceus was said to have reemerged temporarily thousands of years before the start of the series, banishing the warring peoples of the Sinnoh Region from their mountainous homes and sending them into the valleys below. While the people continued to worship the Legendary Pokemon of Sinnoh, Arceus included, they no longer lived under his direct protection and were left to fend for themselves. According to some legends, Arceus is can change its type to any type possible, and does so with the help of ancient inscribed plates. Arceus left a portion of the plates' power inside of the Pokemon it created, and brought Pokemon Types into existence. Pokemon Professors agree that there is only one Arceus in existence. Legendary Pokemon of Kanto Legendary Birds ''Full article: Legendary Birds The three Legendary Birds, also known as the Winged Mirages, are the resident Legendary Trio of the Kanto Region. Each of them are associated with a season, though none are associated with Autumn. It was originally suspected that there were one of each in existence, but it has recently been proposed that there are in fact, multiple numbers of each Legendary Bird. Mew Duo Full article: Mew Duo The Mew Duo is named for Mew and its genetic successor, Mewtwo. They are both cat like, and are believed to be among the most powerful and rare Pokemon in existence. While the existence of Mewtwo is unknown to anyone, the existence or prior existence of Mew is known to all, though the current existence of Mew is unconfirmed and debated. It is believed by Pokemon Professors that several Mew continue to exist, but are extremely adept at hiding and camoflauge, being able to transform into every Pokemon ever, and thus are rarely ever seen by humans. Legendary Pokemon of Johto Legendary Beasts Full article: Legendary Beasts The Legendary Beasts are similar to the Legendary Birds. They came into being after the Brass Tower caught fire, and the three beasts were trapped, leading to their death. They were revived by the power of Ho-Oh, though whether or not they were Legendary Beasts prior to their deaths or other non-Legendary Pokemon is unknown. After their deaths they moved on to roam the world. It is because of ancient legends surrounding the beasts, such as the myth that states a new Entei is born when a volcano appears and one erupts when it roars, that Pokemon Professors believe that there are multiple of the Legendary Beasts. Tower Duo Full article: Tower Duo '' Lugia and Ho-Oh are a pair of Legendary Birds that once resided in the Brass and Tin Towers respectively in Ecruteak City. They were long reveared as guardian dieties of the Johto Region and its people. However, when the Brass Tower was struck by lightning, Lugia and Ho-Oh both fled their homes. Lugia left in fear of the flames, and once it had saw the accidental destruction its power had brought on the town and woods below, retreated permanently to the sea floor and within the Whirl Islands. Ho-Oh, however, revived three Pokemon whom had perished in the flame that engulfed the Tin Tower before leaving Ecruteak City forever to travel the world in search of a Trainer with a pure heart. Both Pokemon are Trio Masters, with Lugia having control over the Legendary Birds and Ho-Oh over the Legendary Beasts, the beings it had originally revived after their deaths in the Tin Tower fire. Pokemon Professors have determined that there is only one of each Pokemon. Celebi ''Full article: Celebi Celebi is almost mythical Legendary Pokemon that is known by many as the Guardian of the Forests. While its main home and resting place is Ilex Forest in Johto, Celebi is known to protect the forests all over the world, guarding their ecosystems, inhabitants and purity. To achieve this, Celebi travels time in order to be in many places, during several time periods at once. It is reveared, worshipped and respected all over the world, and thus, shrines are built in most forests and offerings of food are left in them out of respect for Celebi. While many protest the existence of mulitple Celebi, most Pokemon Professors accept that there is only one, and the appearance that there may be multiple of this Pokemon is mainly due to its ability to time travel, and thus appear to be in several places at once, when it is truly time travelling on several separate instances but into the same time period. Legendary Pokemon of Hoenn Legendary Golems Full article: Legendary Golems The Legendary Golems are three ancient beings who are part of what is often known as the "Regi Trio." According to legends, they were created long ago by the ancient Pokemon, Regigigas, their Trio Master. After Regigigas finished towing the continents and lands of the word into place, it sought to claim a land for its own. The colossal Pokemon brought to life the first Regirock, Regice and Registeel from clay, ice and iron respectively and soon began to create several more where they come from with the hopes of making an army of golems. The humans, understanding the danger this posed, froze Regigigas in stone at the Snowpoint Temple, then a place uninhabited by anyone. Three Regis, said to be the originals, were sent to the Hoenn Region to be hidden away forever until the time when a person with enough strength to control Regigigas could use them to unlock the sacred spells that bound him to his sleep and kept the doors of the temple locked. What became of the other Regis created by Regigigas is unknown, though many believe without their master they went into hiding, though some legends speak of trios being sealed away in other lands as well, the most popular region being named as Sinnoh, though some even believe there are Regis hidden in Unova. None of the sources have been confirmed however. Because of the existence of these legends, it is safe for many Professors to conclude that the chance of there being more than one set of Regis is highly likely. Eon Duo Full article: Eon Duo Not much is known about these two Pokemon known as the Eon Duo, and there are no known legends surrounding them. It is known they are incredibly fast, incredibly rare, and may have the ability to become invisible. They have a connection with a special stone known as a Soul Dew, though it is unknown what the Soul Dew is or if it even exists. It is believed by Pokemon Professors that due to the vast number of sightings there are multiple Latios and Latias. The Weather Trio Full article: Weather Trio The Weather Trio are named for their weather related abilities. It is said in ancient legends that Kyogre and Groudon created the sea and land respectively, but the two Pokemon, amongst the most power of Legendary Pokemon, fueded over which should be dominant. They are locked away by Rayquaza, who ends the fued permanently, and have not been seen since. In order to appease the spirits of Groudon and Kyogre, the humans of the Hoenn Region built a shrine atop Mt. Pyre, and created the Red and Blue Orb which are now housed in that shrine. The Sky Pillar was built to honour Rayquaza as a resting place, though its location is now lost to everyone and can only be guessed at. Since then, the three Pokemon have sunk into legend and have not been seen since, save for Rayquaza who is often claimed to have been seen in fleeting moments in parts of the world. Many Pokemon Professors agree there is only one of each Pokemon. Jirachi Full article: Jirachi '' Jirachi is a mythical Pokemon that is said to awaken every one thousand years to grant wishes for 7 days. Jirachi draws its powers from a comet that passes over Earth once every thousand years. The presence of such cosmic energy is what allows Jirachi to awaken and expend the built up energy from its thousand years of slumber through the form of wishes. It is possible for Jirachi to resist slumber for a millenia, though it will not be able to gather enough cosmic energy to grant wishes until the comet next returns, where it will have the choice to slumber once more or not. Pokemon Professors conclude there is only one Jirachi in existence. Deoxys ''Full article: Deoxys '' Deoxys was supposedly a virus that came from space, and when it was hit by a laser while under examination, mutated into a Pokemon. Though many scientists believe that it was already a Pokemon, and that the virus was its dormant DNA, which activated once the power of the laser restored it. Not much more is known about Deoxys, and its locations are unknown, though some sightings have been reported. It is believed by Professors there are multiple Deoxys in existence, though this has not been proven. Legendary Pokemon of Unova Victini ''Full article: Victini Victini is a Legendary Pokemon in the Unova Region that is said to inhabit the place known as Liberty Garden, though few people have seen it. Legend has it that anyone who has Victini on their side, or captures Victini will be assured victory, no matter what they try to accomplish. Because of this, Victini has been sought after by those with evil designs, causing the Pokemon to become extremely reclusive, though it has been said to help those in dire need, so long as their hearts are pure. Pokemon Professors agree there is only one Victini. The Swords of Justice ''Full article: Swords of Justice '' The Swords of Justice are a group of noble Pokemon, originally a trio, who are known as the defenders of Pokemon. For centuries, Cobalion, Virizion and Terrakion attacked human castles and strongholds in order to prevent human expansion and loss of territory for Pokemon. Had they not, human expansion would have overtaken Pokemon centuries ago. It is because of the three original Swords of Justice that Pokemon and humans in the Unova Region began to understand each other and work together. Thus, the Swords of Justice now defend humans as well as Pokemon. At one point in their history, they saved Pokemon from a forest fire in Pinwheel Forest, which occured as a result of fighting during a civil war in Unova. These three Pokemon not only saved the forest and the Pokemon in it, and later ended the civil war before going into hiding forever. Keldeo, though in existence as long as the other three, was not included in their ranks until much later on, when its home was destroyed by fire and it was raised by the other three. Pokemon Professors agree that there is only one of each Sword. The Forces of Nature ''Full article: Forces of Nature '' The Forces of Nature represent the effects the sky has on the land below. Thundurus has been worshipped as a God of Lightning, Tornadus as a Wind God, and Landorus as a Fertility God in the Unova Region. According to ancient legend, Tornadus and Thundurus were tricksters and rivals, and so they decided to compete over who was stronger by using Unova as their battleground, punishing it with severe thunderstorms and hurricanes. This destroyed many human settlements, destroyed crops and killed many Pokemon and humans alike. Enraged at their actions, Landorus punished Tornadus and Thundurus, and ended their feuding. Because of this, Landorus was praised by the people, and thus the Abundant Shrine was built in his honour, and to this day offerings are left for Landorus there in thanks for his help. Pokemon Professors agree that there are only one of each Pokemon in existence. The Tao Trio ''Full article: Tao Trio '' The Tao Trio is made up of Zekrom, Reshiram and Kyurem. These three Pokemon were once a single dragon, and helped the two brothers that founded the Unova Region unite the peoples in the land. At some point during the process, the two brothers argued over whose method was better. The older brother argued that truth was the best way to lead the people, while the younger brother agreed it was ideals that was necessary. Their arguing split the dragon into three beings, Reshiram, Zekrom and Kyurem. Kyruem, the empty shell of the former dragon, flew off to the Giant Chasm where it hid for centuries, while Reshiram and Zekrom sided with the older and younger brother respectively. But both brothers knew they could not defeat the other, as both Pokemon were born of the same dragon and thus were equal. Their sons would later continue the fighting, however, and the two dragons destroyed much of Unova with their fire and lightning, but could not best each other and disappeared at the height of the fighting, thus ending it permanently. Pokemon Professors agree there is only one of each dragon. Meloetta ''Full article: Meloetta '' Not much is known about Meloetta, except that they were once close with the people of Unova, and represented dance and music. However when darkness and sorrow covered the world and people began to war, Meloetta departed from humanity, loosing their will to sing and dance and loosing their iconic red shoes. Meloetta have not been since since. Pokemon Professors agree there were multiple Meloetta. Genesect ''Full article: Genesect '' Not much is known about Genesect, though they existed approximately 300 million years ago and were feared hunters. It is said even back then they were Legendary Pokemon, though as the world evolved, their natural habitats and food sources began to dwindle and they too died off. Few complete fossil remains have been found, and there are no surviving images of what one may have looked like because of it. All Pokemon Professors agree that there are none still alive, and that it is extinct, though at one point there were many. Category:All Pokemon